hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sejun Matsuo
Sejun Matsuo is one of the main cures in Serenade Pretty Cure. She’s always been a rebel in her own way. One day, a mysterious stranger came up to her after one of her street performances and gave her a Cure Wand. Wanting nothing to do with such a pretty thing. She had every intent to discard it, but then she had this feeling. It was as if something deep down inside of her wanted it... no... NEEDED it! Trusting that feeling, she kept it and rocked out as Cure Hip Hop! Personality Sejun is a spiteful girl, and she hates being in one place for a while. She only accepted the invitation to being a member of the cheerleading squad was because there were short practices and it was a good exercise. Appearance Mejun has a black ponytail with thick, short whisps and dark purple eyes. When breakdancing, she wears a black cropped top with a black skirt. Under the skirt she wears black shorts, and she also wears short black boots. She accessorizes herself with blue, semi-transparent gloves. As Cure Hip Hop, she has a blue cropped top and a blue skirt. She has black shorts and short, simple, blue and black boots. Also, she has a black bow on her skirt as well as a blue star in her hair. Her other accessories are magical. History Relationships Maiko Sakurai - The leader of the cheerleading squad who is disabled. She tries to help Sejun with timing and technique. She’s also Cure Ballet. Erika Kudo - An annoying cheerleader and probably the exact OPPOSITE of Sejun. Whenever she cheered, Sejun would always roll her eyes at the showoff. Hanae Aina Tanaka - the DJ of the squad. They seem to have a similar taste in music, so hanging with her is probably Sejun’s favorite part of cheerleading practice. Chieko Miyamoto - A twelve year old girl who loves to dance. Sejun thinks she’s a little weird, but she knows that it’s not her who should judge. Cure Hip Hop The beat of the breakdance, Cure Hip Hop! "ブレークダンスのビート、キュアヒップホップ！" "Burēkudansu no bīto, kyua hippu hoppu!" Cure Hip Hop is Sejun's alter ego. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure, Dance Makeover: Hip Hop Style!" Sejun receives a Cure Wand from a mysterious stranger, who claims to be just a delivery guy. When Sejun lays eyes on it, she faces it in disgust, until she realized that it was a part of her, deep, deep down. Not wanting to believe it's magical powers, she tries to destroy it. But then a monster attacks and she has no choice. It was either let everything she's ever known fall into lifelessness, or fight for her home and family! Attacks Finisher(s) Etymology Sejun: means “Charm” or “Charming”. Matsuo: means “Pine tree” or “Lower slope”. Together that means “Charming Pine tree”. Songs None yet. Trivia * Sejun’s name in the English Dub is Samantha “Sam” Martinez. * Sejun's Blood Type is B. * Sejun's Zodiac Sign is Pisces. * Sejun is the only member of the cheerleading squad to not wear her uniform. * Cure Hip Hop is the 1st Blue Cure to have black hair. * Cure Hip Hop is the 1st Blue Cure to have purple eyes. * Cure Hip Hop is the 6th(?) Blue Cure to be the 2nd member of a cure team. * Cure Hip Hop is the 1st Blue Cure to have a tomboy name. Gallery Sejun Matsuo.png|Sejun Matsuo Cure Hip Hop.png|Cure Hip Hop Category:Blue Cure Category:Stub Category:Serenade Pretty Cure Category:Serenade Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Cures